promesa de cumpleaños
by Emily dark blue
Summary: en varias ocasiones eren trato de confesarse pero no había podido hacerlo, aun tenía presente una promesa que levi le hizo, "oi eren! Cuando cumplas 18 años, prometo darte lo que tu más quieras, excepto salir de este sótano, mentira, te daré lo que más anheles" a eren no le importaba salir nunca de ese oscuro sótano, solo quería ser de Levi. riren, lemon


**_Aclaraciones si contiene lemon de baja calidad, entiéndanme soy nuevecita en esto, trate de hacer lo mejor posible este one shoot, hice trabajar mis neuronas y salió esto espero les guste (´・∀・_****_) ﾉ _**

**_disfruten n.n creditos a hajime isayama creador de SnK._**

Es un día normal para la legión de reconocimiento, todo iba conforme a los planes que tenían los jóvenes cadetes, dormir hasta hartarse, pues era su día libre, no pasaban las 8 de la mañana, todo tranquilo, tanto en las caballerizas, como en el patio de entrenamientos, la cocina sin rastros de Sasha, la biblioteca aun cerrada, pues armin aun dormía, cada uno aun en sus habitaciones excepto, aria y Levi (aquí son hermanos) se sabía que la hermana menor del sargento gustaba de levantarse temprano e ir a entrenar sola en lo más profundo del bosque, lo cual explicaba su ausencia, el único que faltaba era Levi, ¿Dónde carajos se había metido?, esta mañana era algo especial, su mocoso cumplía por fin 18 años y quería hacer algo especial; como era de costumbre aria estaba preparando su equipo para hacer su rutina, la cual todos desconocían, la veían salir muy temprano por la mañana y llegaba muy tarde y llena de rasguños, fuera lo que fuera que había ahí no querrían verlo y enfrentarse a eso, pues si bien ella era la hermanita consentida del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, la hacía el segundo ser más fuerte, volviendo al punto, ella estaba a punto de salir cuando Levi la tomo por un pie que alcanzo a coger en el aire, llamando su atención y desconcentrándola, para su mala suerte el pistón de disparo no lanzo con fuerza el gancho que debía sujetarla en el árbol, haciendo que este rebotara y que cayera directamente con la cara al piso.

-¿Qué te propones idiota?-pregunto con la cara llena de polvo-si es por la vez que llene de lodo tus botas ya me torturaste-

-no-respondió

-entonces fue por la vez que te cambie tu shampoo por baba de caracol-rio-ya pague por eso-

-no-respondió cabreado, el solo hecho de recordar lo enfadaba

-aaahhh! Entonces es por aquella vez que le coloque polvo pica pica a tu camisa-dijo y pensó seriamente que no fue buena idea decirle.

-con que fuiste tú, por esta vez te lo dejare pasar-dijo con su cara seria, como de costumbre

-esto me da mala espina, ¿dime que quieres a cambio?-coloco la cara más seria que pudo y eso le causo ternura a Levi, como no evitarlo si su hermanita era un pedazo de ternura.

-¿Qué no puedo perdonar a mi linda hermana?-respondió igual de serio, pero esta vez apretando con fuerzas los cachetitos de su hermana-ok me descubriste, necesito de tu ayuda para sorprender a eren-

-solo cógetelo y listo-rio a carcajadas- no, no, no, es una broma no me golpees-suplico en forma de broma pues sabía que no lo haría, después de todo era su hermanita menor.

-yo concuerdo con esta pequeñina, solo cógetelo-dijo hanji que oía todo lo que el dúo dinámico de la limpieza planeaba

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hanji ¿de dónde saliste?-pregunto la más pequeña con cara de asustada

-tch, no, no y no-respondió el pelinegro algo molesto, pero no le desagradaba la idea

-solo bromeaba, pero descuida yo me encargo de eren, de todas formas solo soy un mes mayor que el-sonrió-te prometo que en la noche tendrás a un eren sediento de…-no alcanzo a terminar su frase pues Levi le puso el pañuelo que usaba para limpiar los muebles en la boca para callarla

-cof cof con esto quedamos a mano, voy a despertarlo-salió corriendo donde se encontraba dormido eren, dejo su equipo a hanji y se fue.

Eren dormía tranquilamente en el sótano, donde más, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, lo cual lo despertó, algo no andaba bien, entre abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los luminosos ojos esmeralda de aria, quien estaba sentada sobre sus caderas (de eren) este se sobresaltó al verla, no por el hecho de que fuese mujer, si no por el parecido que tenía con su superior, si, debía admitir que dé hacia bastante tiempo que gustaba del sargento y no veía la manera de decírselo, por supuesto que la menor de los rivaille lo sabía, podía leer los sentimientos de eren como un libro, ¿tan obvio era?, si lo era, lo cual era divertido para ella pues ni eren ni su hermano se daban cuenta de ello que sentía el uno por el otro, habían veces en que ese parcito se quedaba mirando por un largo rato y luego desviaban las miradas pues mikaso se interponía, varias fueron las ocasiones en que eren trato de confesarse pero no había podido hacerlo, no tenía miedo de perderlo pues tenía presente una promesa que este le había hecho, "**_oi eren! Cuando cumplas 18 años, prometo darte (duro contra el muro XDDDD) lo que tu más quieras, excepto salir de este sótano, mentira, te daré lo que más anheles_**" a eren no le importaba salir nunca de ese oscuro sótano, solo quería ser de Levi, que este le poseerá en cuerpo y alma.

-¿hugh? Srta. Aria ¿Qué hace aquí?-le miro con un tic en el ojo pues la joven paso de estar sentada sobre el a estar recostada a su lado, **_pero que inquieta es esta niña _**pensó

-FEEEELIZZZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN-salto ágilmente otra vez sobre el castaño, abrazándolo muy fuerte y casi dejándolo sin respiración- ui lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza-le sonrió

-gracias-sonríe- ¿necesita algo Srta. Aria?-

-no me digas Srta. Aria, solo hazlo por mi nombre-…..-y si necesito que me acompañes al pueblo por unos pinceles y una pinturas que se me acabaron, podría ir sola pero el posesivo compulsivo de mi hermano no me deja si no es bajo la supervisión de alguien más, es decir, tu-mintió como nunca lo había hecho, eren sería la última persona en la cual confiaría a su hermana y viceversa, pero por ser ese día lo dejaría pasar.

-e está bien si el sargento lo autoriza, ahora necesito cambiarme-

-adelante-respondió con la mirada fija sobre el castaño

-etto necesito algo de privacidad-respondió algo sonrojado, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su acosadora cuñada le viera cambiarse.

-lo siento, me volteo-se giró, pero no pudo evitar ver el femenino y curvilíneo cuerpo de eren, que para ser hombre era bastante fino-¿estás listo?-

-aun no-respondió

-ok-

-listo-ya vestido se adelantó a salir, pero como buen caballero le cedió el paso a la "damita"

Ensillaron los caballos y partieron, por otro lado Levi estaba levantando a todos para preparar la fiesta "sorpresa de eren", adornaron el cuartel de colores, algo que se viera muy alegre, todos mostraban muecas de felicidad y entusiasmo, menos Levi, quien seguía con su cara de pocos amigos, aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de felicidad, sabía que tenían por lo menos de tres horas hasta todo el día para preparar todo, pue sabía que su hermana era complicada si de comprar pinceles, lienzos y pinturas se trataba.

Eren y aria estuvieron toda la mañana buscando un lienzo especial que la muchacha había visto hacia tres días, pero no lo encontró, les dio la hora del almuerzo y pararon a descansar a un restaurant que había cerca de donde compraron los pinceles y las pinturas, como era de suponerse eren quería pagar su parte de la comida, pero la insistente muchachita no lo dejo.

-no se preocupe, yo puedo pagar mi parte-insistió con la mirada parecida a la de un cachorro regañado

-no, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, no me molesta, casi eres como mi familia-le miro de forma fría, pero en realidad eren lo sintió como la más cálida mirada que podía recibir de ese par, pue sabía que ella solo bromeaba ya que jamás se comportó como su hermano con él.

-gracias, pero insisto no debió molestarse-sonrió tiernamente

-eren, ¿tu amas a mi hermano?-pregunto repentinamente

-¿hugh?-la pregunta le tomo desprevenido, lo cual hizo que su cara estallara de vergüenza-¿pero qué cosas se imagina? Esta leyendo muchas novelas románticas-

-no me cambies de tema, y responde lo que pregunté-insistió, pero ahora con una mirada distinta- tus ojos te delatan, tus gestos cuando lo tienes cerca, eres muy obvio, más bien eres un libro abierto, el único que no se da cuenta es el bruto de mi hermano-

-hummm, entonces con usted ya no puedo fingir-su rostro rojo, paso a un leve sonrojo como el de una quinceañera enamorada

-sip, lo sé todo-asintió con cara de victoria pues logro que uno admitiera lo que siente por el otro-y ya no me trates de usted solo soy un mes mayor-hincho sus mejillas haciendo que eren se sonrojara, pues verla a ella así era como ver al sargento haciendo lo mismo.

Pasaron de almorzar a volver a comprar cosas, pero esta vez ya no compraron pinturas ni lienzos ni pinceles, si no que compraron muchas cosas dulces, como galletas, trozos de tartas de distintos sabores y muchas más, se decía que al sargento le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero solo eran suposiciones, pero ahora lo sabía de muy buena fuente que era verdad, una vez que terminaron de comprar, aria llevo de vuelta a eren al cuartel, pero antes se detuvieron en un claro, el cual parecía sacado de un cuento, con muchas flores y cosas lindas, ahí se instaló y comenzó a bosquejar el paisaje, eren le miraba con fascinación, de pronto se percató de las figuras que ahí habían, era una pareja con unos pequeños entre sus brazos, le picó la curiosidad, hasta que distinguió al mayor de los niños, era nada más ni nada menos que Levi, luego la vio a ella retratada, ¿pero quienes eran esas dos personas que los sostenían.

-ellos eren, eran nuestros padres-dijo

-enserio, ¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto el castaño, pero luego se arrepintió al ver la mirada melancólica de la joven

-por lo que Levi me conto, unos malnacidos le prendieron fuego a la casa donde vivíamos, nuestros padres quedaron adentro, solo por salvarnos, dice que él me envolvió en una manta junto a el para poder escapar, ya que si veían que seguíamos con vida nos matarían, si no fuera por el no estaría viva, sé que me estoy desviando del tema, pero lo entiendo cuando me sobreprotege, soy lo único que tiene o tenia, muchos lo juzgan por haber sido un delincuente juvenil, pero si no hubiese sido por eso no hubiésemos tenido que comer, luego Erwin apareció y nos trajo aquí, nos cuidó y guio, por eso eren te pido lo cuides como él lo hará contigo, mi hermano te ama-suspiro-el me enseño todo lo que se sobre la pintura y sé que algún día él también te enseñará-

-se lo prometo, perdón te lo prometo-

-así me gusta, ya es hora de volver está anocheciendo, me sorprende lo rápido que se me va la hora dibujando y más si tengo compañía-sonrió

Así volvieron nuevamente al cuartel, dejaron los caballos en el establo, fueron a la habitación de la joven a dejar los útiles de pintura, bajaron a dejar los dulces que habían comprado a la cocina, eren fue el primero en entrar, estaba todo muy oscuro, hasta que de pronto se prendieron las velas dejando oír un gran SORPRESA! Por parte de todos quienes estaban en el lugar, todos le rodearon para felicitarlo, sin duda ese era el comienzo de la mejor noche de su vida y el inicio de su nueva vida junto a la persona que amaba, pues estaba dispuesto a confesarse esa misma noche, comieron, bailaron, rieron y disfrutaron hasta que fue hora de dormir, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, sin preocuparse por limpiar, pues el mismo rivaille prometió limpiar junto a su hermanita hasta el último rincón de la cocina si hacían esa fiesta para eren, el castaño se dirigía al sótano seguido de cerca por Levi, ambos tenían mucho que decirse, algo que con las mirada no bastaba, una vez dentro cerraron la puerta para que nadie los molestara, eren se paró en frente del pelinegro totalmente sonrojado, lo cual embobó al más bajito, aunque no lo demostrara, le encantaba ver al mocoso sonrojado.

-bien, es hora de cumplir mi promesa, ¿Qué quieres que te dé?-pregunto seriamente

-yo, yo lo quiero a usted-ya lo dijo

-¿mm?-se sorprendió

-sargento, Levi yo lo amo, no sé cómo paso, yo solo lo amo-dicho eso se acercó a los labios del pelinegro besándolos suavemente.

Levi estaba sorprendido, la mocosa de su hermana cumplió con lo que le dijo por la mañana, este correspondió aquel inocente beso, rodeo con sus brazos la fina cintura del castaño, eren por rodeo el cuello del otro con sus brazos, haciendo más cercana la conexión, Levi espero un descuido de eren para introducir su lengua, saboreando y jugando con la del otro, para lo único que separaban su bocas era para llenar sus pulmones de aire, las respiraciones de ambos fueron entrecortándose, Levi había comenzado a acariciar el delicado cuerpo del más joven, suavemente lo tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarlo y lo llevo cuidadosamente a la cama, lo dejo sobre esta y se posiciono sobre él, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, beso el fino cuello, dejo una marca en él, luego volvió a aquellos dulces labios, distrayendo al castaño mientras le quitaba la polera dejando al descubierto el pecho del menor, bajo besando lentamente la piel tostada de eren hasta llegar a aquel botón rosa que ya hacia erecto, lo lamio con la punta de su lengua, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del contrario, luego lo succiono y jugo con el que quedo libre, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, estuvo varios minutos así, eren por su parte se limitaba a disfrutar de aquella placentera tortura, despojo al mayor de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su tan bien formado abdomen, como tenía las manos libres soltó el cinturón del pelinegro, desabrocho los pantalones incitándolo a llegar más allá de lo permitido, Levi se percató de eso y detuvo su ritmo.

-no se detenga, ngh ya tengo 18 no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-está bien pero luego no te quejes-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual ere raro de él, pero eso ahora no importaba, pues estaba junto a la persona que amaba.

Levi continuo con su jugueteo, despojo al castaño de sus pantalones dejándolo solamente con ropa interior, dejando ver el abultado miembro del menor, intencionalmente lo acaricio por sobre la ropa interior logrando que el castaño soltara un sonoro gemido, le quito lo poco y nada de ropa que le quedaba, dejando ver así su delicada figura, por último se deshizo de lo que le quedaba a el de ropa dejando ver su miembro erecto de excitación, junto ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarse él y al menor en al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que se sentía bien, mientras hacía eso continuaba besando a eren, separo su boca de la del menor para susurrarle al oído

-eren, ngh, te amo-por fin lo dijo, otra cosa por lo que torturaría a su hermana, logro hacer que asumiera su amor por eren

-yo, yo también lo amo, mmmmm ah!-respondió entre gemidos

-ahora solo llámame por mi nombre-

-le Levi, quiero que entres, quiero ser solo tuyo-dijo eso y volvió a besar a rivaille

Levi sabía que si entraba de una sola embestida lo dañaría y era lo menos que quería hacer, primero introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor, lo movió en su interior para luego introducir un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en conjunto para poder dilatar aquella estrecha parte, debió introducir un tercer dedo, cuando ya lo sintió listo acerco su miembro hasta la entrada del menor y lentamente lo fue introduciendo para que el menor se acostumbrara a aquella sensación, eren al sentir aquel prominente miembro se puso nervioso, logrando deshacer todo el trabajo previamente hecho por los dedos de rivaille.

-ngh, tan estrecho, eren relájate o te dolerá-

-le Levi ngh duele-respondió entre gemidos de dolor

-solo relájate-

El mayor al ver que su pareja no se relajaba lo beso de forma dulce, logrando que se distrajera, acaricio el miembro del menor para así lograr entrar de una sola embestida, de que lo hizo, lo hizo pero eren solto un gemido de dolor el cual fue ahogado con un beso apasionado que levi le propino, se quedo unos instantes inmovil en el interior del castaño para que el dolor pasara

-ngh le levi muevete-pidio el joven, ya no sentia dolor solo placer.

Levi comenzo a moverse dentro de eren, este solo soltaba gemidos que eran ahogados en la boca del pelinegro, de un momento a otro el mayor comenzo a moverse de forma mas brusca, lo cual le gusto mucho a eren ya que de esa forma el otro llegaba a su punto mas sencible, agilmente rivaille lo coloco sobre él, haciendo que la entrada de aquel pedazo de carne fuera más profunda, la cara de eren era un verdadero deleite para Levi, con el rostro todo sonrojado, lleno de placer en la mirada, la cual pedía más, Levi lo tomo por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza del menor contra su cuello, sintiendo así de lleno la respiración de este algo agitada, comenzó el mismo a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, las estocadas eran mas profundas que antes, trataba de ahogar sus gemido en el cuello del mayor, nuevamente se invirtió la pose volviendo a quedar Levi sobre el más joven, se movió más rápido y brusco, su respiración ya era más entrecortada sabía que luego llegaría al clímax, eren también sentía que pronto llegaría a terminar, su interior se hacía cada vez más estrecho y cálido.

-ngh le Levi ya no puedo más ah!-gimió sintiendo que pronto terminaría en medio de los dos

-eren solo un poco más-le susurró al oído

Con el ultimo susurro del mayor eren no pudo contenerse más y se corrió entre ambos, cuando el pelinegro sintió la presión que había en el interior del muchacho se corrió dentro de él, salió del interior de eren desparramando su semilla por toda la cama, lo único que quería en esos momentos era darse una baño pues se encontraba muy sucio con su transpiración y la de eren, cuando intento salir de la cama se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había dormido junto a él y que seguía abrazado a su cuello, era raro como no había sentido antes que el castaño seguía aferrado a él, tal vez pues ya lo sentía como una parte de él, opto por no darse una baño, aunque fuese en contra de sus principios de higiene no quería despertar a su mocoso que parecía un ángel rendido en los pies de Morfeo, se volvió hacia él y le abrazo por la cintura apegándolo cada vez más a él, Morfeo se llevó a Levi donde se encontraba eren quedando así dormidos ambos apenas con una sábana cubriendo de la cintura para abajo.

A la mañana siguiente todos seguían con su rutina diaria, todos entrenando al estilo Levi menos eren que sentía como si lo hubiesen partido a la mitad, durante días camino extraño, mientras que al sargento se le veía algo más, pero solo algo más animado que de costumbre, a partir de ese día aria salió más temprano de lo normal para no toparse con su hermano, pues sabía que le torturaría por lo que supuestamente había hecho a eren que le pidió tal cosa y que por fin asumió su amor por el castaño de ojos verdes azulados.

Y todos siguieron sus vidas como tranquila y sencilla.

Fin.-

**_bueno y este fue mi one shoot espero le halla gustado, bueno los dejo pues tengo que terminar la actualización del fic_**


End file.
